


Broken Wings

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Constance is forever unamused with the antics of her boys, Gen, Injury, Wingfic, implied fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a bet, the boys fight, and Constance is displeased with the state of Porthos when he enters her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> sidewaystime on tumblr requested this one for a meme a while back and I'm only just now posting it. I apologize for its lateness.

She narrows her eyes when she looks up from her work to spot Porthos shuffling awkwardly in her home. Looking for all the world like a child who knows that they shouldn't have done something, but went and did it anyway.

He freezes in place once he spots her watching him with narrowed eyes. A brief flicker of pain crosses his face though he's quick to cover it with a calm facade as she slowly stands up.

Her own wings press against her back as she moves towards him, wondering to herself just what he could have done this time as she reaches him and places a comforting hand on his arm.

“Well? What happened this time?”

“Uh...”

She eyes him as her hand moves from the shoulder of the heavy coat that she had made for him. That appears to now have an area on it that looks suspiciously like a new rip along a seam line.

“I'll find out what happened even if you don't tell me. You know I will, Porthos.”

The facade he wears slowly cracks into tiny pieces and he winces in a way that informs that she won and he knows it.

“There may have been a bet made an' -”

Her lips purse tightly.

“And you boys took it like baited fools.”

He nods once.

“An' we took it though Athos tried to talk us out of it. But here we are...”

He hisses a broken off curse as she finally manages to ever so gently to successfully relieve him of the heavy coat. She drops the coat on the ground beside them as she gets a look at the mess that is currently his wings. Both wings are missing feathers in multiple places, including the dedicated flight feathers, and a cursory examination of bones that make up his wings tells that the left one is broken in at least one spot though possibly in another spot as well.

Suppressing a growl, she glances at the one on his right side. The bones of it could be in a similar state like its left counterpart though examination of it would have to wait until she dealt with the left wing. Then she levels a look at the back of her friend's head, before giving him a hard slap to the back of his head.

“Ow! Hey!”

“Quiet you. Now sit down and relax as best you can. Do try and stay stile while I'm working. Once I'm done with you, I'll be meeting with your Captain and informing him that you will be under my care for a time while your wings heal.”


End file.
